Functional safety is a part of the overall safety of a system or piece of equipment that depends on the system or equipment operating correctly in response to its inputs. For computing devices, functional safety may include verifying that graphical user interfaces or other images displayed on a display screen match the images output or otherwise intended by the computing device. Current systems typically verify display images by capturing display pixels from an intermediate stage of display processing, before the image data has been output on a physical layer such as wires, connectors, analog circuitry, or other board-level components of the system. For example, pixel data may be captured in memory or otherwise captured during digital processing by sampling frames or regions of pixels in a frame buffer, or by using Wireless Display (WiDi) technology, Miracast™, or keyboard video mouse redirection (KVMR).